


20 reasons to ship KyuSung (Drabbles)

by rhenny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, SJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenny/pseuds/rhenny
Summary: KyuSung/YeKyu drabbles based on 20 reasons to ship KyuSung found in the KyuSung crossroad
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 21





	20 reasons to ship KyuSung (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> This was origanally posted in LJ on 5/23/12 as a gift for Estelle^^ posting it here since there are more KyuSung moments now! sorry for the errors and mistakes.

1\. Yesung was Kyuhyun’s first roommate.

"Yah Jongwoon! This guy will be staying in your room while we figure out where he can room. Don't worry he'll just stay for a week," the manager shouted as he ushered the tall, pale, lanky (cute if you ask Yesung) into the small room.

"In my room?" Yesung looked at the tiny space that hardly accommodated him, "Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Be sure to not bully or tease him too much, Jungsu and Youngwoon are already treating him rough. I'm hoping you'll treat him well as a dongsaeng and as a new member. Do you get it Jongwoon?"

Yesung saw their newest and youngest member tensed up when he caught the new maknae staring and studying him. He frowned when he saw the other started to blush. Cho Kyuhyun. That was his name. He already introduced himself to the whole group. He wondered if the boy knew that 10 out of the 12 members didn't want him.

"I get it," before Yesung can finish his answer the manager already left, loudly closing the door and leaving the two together, alone. "You could have at least call me Yesung," Yesung shouted to the now closed door, "It was the name given to me by the company you are working for." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yesung figured out that Kyuhyun, who was bearing all his belongings in two big bags, was still standing at the same position the manager pushed him to, as if waiting for Yesung's permission to move or at least breath, "Kyuhyun-ssi," the name flawlessly left his mouth, "You can put your things at that little space there."

"Y-Yes, Yesung-ssi," Kyuhyun awkwardly moved to the little space of the corner of the room to place his things while Yesung felt himself smile hearing the other call him 'Yesung'. After doing the actions, he stayed rooted on the spot, waiting for another set of instruction from Yesung. He remained very quiet.

At this, Yesung loudly laughed. Why was the new maknae (Ryeowook wasn't amused with the fact that another younger member looked more matured than him) acting like this? Did Yesung scare him in some way? Kyuhyun confusedly looked at him and wondered what the older found funny.

"You don't have to act so awkward and stiff," out of breath, Yesung finally said after fits of laughter, "You act so different on-screen and off-screen! No need to be like that when you are with me."

"B-But..."

"I'm neither Teukie Hyung nor Kangin," Yesung patted the small bed as he smiled, "I won't bully and act indifferent towards you since you are our new family member. You're the new member of Super Junior."

"Yeah, you're weird," Kyuhyun finally relaxed and let himself sit beside Yesung. Family, that was very nice to hear.

"Yah! I'm your Hyung even though I look younger than you! What makes you think I'm weird?"

"You raped my philtrum right after you introduced yourself. I feel so violated," Kyuhyun chuckled; finally the true Kyuhyun was starting to show up.

Yesung raised both his hands in the air. The gesture saying, 'I admit it'. "Well lucky you I'm your first roommate."

"Lucky? You got the opportunity to rape my philtrum when I'm sleeping and unconscious!" Kyuhyun faked a shiver as he continued playing along with his hyung, who he seemed to get immediately comfortable with.

Yesung moved his right index finger up and down, the movement he does whenever he touches other people's philtrum, "Be sure to cover you face especially that long nice philtrum." Both of them laughed at the silliness. "By the way you still don't have any bed! Come with me and let us borrow Kangin's Dunkin Donut tent so you have a place to sleep in."

Yesung and Kyuhyun both stood up, "Oh I thought Yesung-ssi will allow me to sleep in his bed."

"Do you think we can fit in that bed? I can barely move!"

"We? I thought you'll let me sleep there!"

"And where will I be sleeping then?"

"The floor? Oh! The tent we will be borrowing from Kangin!" Kyuhyun continued to fool around.

Yesung playfully pushed Kyuhyun before draping an arm over the younger's shoulder, "In your dreams! Let us just borrow the tent, shall we?"

2\. Yesung and Kyuhyun used to call each other at midnight for their birthdays.

"Hello? Kyuhyun-ah!" without any doubt Kyuhyun immediately recognized that sexy and husky baritone voice.

"Hello? Yesung Hyung? Why are you calling at this hour?" Kyuhyun lay comfortably on his bed. Why would his Hyung be awake at such time? It's almost midnight. Shouldn't he be sleeping now? But considering their busy schedule and the difficulty of sleeping, due to his extreme sensitivity, Kyuhyun wasn't surprised the other was still awake. "Is it an emergency?" He started thinking of possible reasons why his Hyung would call as he continued to ask when Yesung didn't immediately replied.

"No! There is no emergency," Yesung shyly answered before asking, "Did I wake you up?"

"Nope, I just finished playing and I'm about to sleep," Kyuhyun involuntary yawned.

Yesung's laugh was heard, "You yawned already. Anyway I shall greet you now since it's exactly 12:00 am. Happy Birthday, dear Cho Kyuhyun!"

This time, Kyuhyun smiled, "Hyung you called to greet?"

"What did you think?"

"I thought there's an emergency or maybe you left Ddangkoma and the gang drowning or starving," Kyuhyun teased.

Yesung groaned, "I'll never repeat that same mistake. Hey what's that weird beeping sounds?"

"Ha? Oh, they are starting to greet me for my birthday. They're sending messages. Probably they can't call since we are talking with each other. You know how much I am loved right?"

"Yes you are. I shouldn't be spoiling you anymore since a lot of people are willing to do it."

"But Hyung," Kyuhyun whimpered, "I'd rather have you spoiling me rather than they."

"Ah... Our maknae's so cute. Well I should end the call now so you can rest. I'll give your gift when you wake me up later with that alarm clock of yours. Don't forget to set it ok?"

'Isn't greeting me first enough as gift?' Kyuhyun smiled, "I set it already. I can't wait to receive my gift from you. By the way, where are you now Hyung?"

"On my way to the dorm. Why?"

"I'll wait for you then," Kyuhyun excited his room and made his way to the couch in their dorm's living room. 'Everybody must be sleeping already.'

"Kyu sleep already. You need to rest. The birthday boy needs to be energetic and pretty!" Yesung's voice doesn't show any sign of tiredness, "We don't want eyebags and pimples in your face right?"

"I can't Hyung. I'm too excited to receive my gift," Kyuhyun softly replied, 'I'm excited to see you...'

"Eh? Your gift is in my room. Just get it and sleep."

"Hyung," Kyuhyun grunted, "I want to receive the gift from you... I can wait because I'm not yet sleepy. Plus, I'm the birthday celebrant! I can do what I want!"

Yesung laughed, "Fine, I'm on the elevator now."

"See?! You're that near but you still want me to sleep!" Kyuhyun accused as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"I'm just concerned of your health," Yesung said as he opened the door. He was surprised to see Kyuhyun but he immediately smiled and hugged the younger, "Happy Birthday Kyuhyun."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday to me," Kyuhyun eagerly returned the hug and mumbled, "Don't worry Yesung Hyung, I'll return the favor on your birthday."

3\. Yesung admitted that he loves to touch and kiss Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Find someone else that you'll cling to!" Donghae tried pushing Yesung away.

"But Hae, don't you want Hyung to show how much he adores you," Yesung tightened his grip on the younger, "And it's your fault. You're supposed to be on the 12th floor."

"Well Ryeowook's cooking food so I came here! Am I the only one you love to touch Hyung?"

Yesung kissed Donghae's cheeks, "I love touching and kissing you and Hyuk because you two are so cute and adorable."

Donghae pouted, "Then where's Hyuk?"

"Still sleeping. He slept pretty late yesterday," Yesung let go of Donghae for a second to take a sip of his coffee.

"I'll be waking up Eunhyuk then," Donghae grabbed the moment to escape and enter Eunhyuk's room.

Yesung sighed, "Don't I have anyone to squish and kiss?"

"Well it seems like the answer to your prayers has woke up," Ryeowook, who had been cooking the whole time, said as he placed the pancakes on the table where Yesung had been sitting alone.

Kyuhyun groggily made his way to the dining table beside Yesung. Droplets of water were evident on his face, "Morning."

"Kyuhyun! Are you sure you're already awake after splashing some water on your face?" Yesung asked as he got a nearby clean towel to wipe Kyuhyun's face.

"No?" Kyuhyun groggily answered back as he closed his eyes while Yesung gently wiped it. He moaned in delight at the treatment he was receiving.

'A sleepy Kyu is really cute and squishy,' Yesung thought as he put down the towel and started poking/pinching/touching Kyuhyun's cheeks.

Due to his sleepiness and sleep-deprived mind, Kyuhyun wasn't able to reject and shrug off Yesung just like what he always did. All he can do was frown and grumble, "Hyung..."

"Ah the maknae is really cute!" Yesung laughed after kissing Kyuhyun's cheek, "Come on and let Hyung feed you." Yesung got some pancake, "Say ah..."

"Ah..." Kyuhyun automatically opened his mouth.

Yesung's eyes twinkled as he fed Kyuhyun with the pancake, "Kyu's a very good and cute boy!" he touched the other's cheeks as Kyuhyun to chew the food fed to him. Kyuhyun opened his mouth and waited for Yesung to place a piece of pancake again.

Ryeowook laughed as he watched the two, "Yesung Hyung looks like he is taking care of his pet." Kyuhyun grumbled some words as he continued chewing, "When he finally regains his common sense and consciousness I'm sure he'll kill you Hyung."

"Aw... That's fine. I'm just going to relish this moment," Yesung clung to Kyuhyun before putting another kiss on Kyuhyun's cheeks, "I really love it when Kyuhyun acts the maknae he was supposed to be."

4\. Everytime Yesung fails, Kyuhyun is laughing in the background.

"Tell me... Do you really like laughing like that at me?" Yesung grumpily asked as he narrowed his eyes on Kyuhyun.

"What are you talking about Hyung?" Kyuhyun innocently asked as they made their way to their van.

"You were laughing the whole time when it was my turn to show my talent!"

Kyuhyun started laughing again and held the older for support, "But Hyung it was really funny that I can't look at you for so long."

"You always make fun of me. I just imitated the attacks of the characters that we were playing yesterday. In fact, I told you that I'll be doing it," Yesung growled before pushing Kyuhyun away from him, almost causing the other to fall on the ground.

"I wasn't expecting something like that," Kyuhyun admitted as regained his ability to stand straight again.

"Do I look like a clown to you?" Yesung bitterly asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yesung Hyung," Kyuhyun tried pacifying his now annoyed Hyung, "I just thought you were too funny and awkwardly cute earlier."

"Awkwardly cute?!"

"You never fail to make things awkward with everything you do or say. Well awkward in a good way since you make me and the others smile and laugh," this time Kyuhyun tried calming down Yesung by draping an arm around the older's shoulder. He smiled when the other relaxed.

"Is that a good thing?" Yesung cautiously asked as he looked at Kyuhyun's eyes, his own eyes were begging for the answer.

"Of course it is! It's quite hard to make me laugh like that. Yesung's way too special for me," Kyuhyun briefly hugged Yesung before saying, "Way too weird too." He started running away before Yesung can process what he said.

After being engulfed with Kyuhyun's warmness and hearing the sweet and teasing words from the other, Yesung laughed and happily ran after Kyuhyun.

5\. Kyuhyun was the only one to call Yesung for his first day at Miracle For You.

"Kyuhyun...." Kyuhyun was taken back when his Hyung suddenly hugged him, "Thank you..."

Kyuhyun slowly smiled as he hugged back, "Why are you thanking me Hyung? Am I that great?"

"Silly, the connection wasn't even favoring my first broadcast as a DJ. I was so nervous," Yesung glanced up from his position at the chest of Kyuhyun. He calmed down after inhaling Kyuhyun's scent.

"Hey that's not true Hyung! You did a great job! And I called to congratulate you! Nothing wrong can happen anymore!"

"Can I ask you where you got all your confidence? So I can have some for myself."

"I was raised to be Cho Kyuhyun. Built up a lot of confidence along the way," Kyuhyun smirked, "Especially in math. I'm a Math Olympiad that-"

Yesung covered Kyuhyun's mouth, "Yah, no need to remind me of that every single time. I might end up doing math problems again. But really Kyuhyun, thank you for calling. I thought no one will do."

"Hyung, you're becoming more sentimental each passing day! You're getting older. Don't be like Leeteuk Hyung!" Kyuhyun teased. He allowed the older to hug him as if it's the most casual thing to do. "Though I'm sorry the connection wasn't that great. I wasn't able to hear you so I just continued talking. I don't want you to mess up your first day as a DJ you know?" In addition, I left clear a message for you-"

"Thank you Kyuhyun-ah," Yesung stated as he desperately clung to the maknae. He smiled. Kyuhyun was talking non-stop to calm him down even if usually he prefers to remain quiet. And it surprisingly did. "Without you I don't know what will happen to me."

"O-Of course!" Kyuhyun stuttered. Thankfully Yesung's eyes were closed. He wouldn't see how Kyuhyun's color turned redder than before. "I share my luck with the people surrounding me," the maknae boasted.

Yesung giggled, "Be sure to bring a lot of your luck when you guest to Miracle for You."

"Weh?! They weren't kidding when they said I'll be guesting? I thought they were just joking."

"Be sure to prepare ok? You'll be the first member to guest," Yesung placed as quick kiss on Kyuhyun's cheeks, "I'm really thankful and I really love you so much!" Yesung exclaimed as he left Kyuhyun.

6\. Kyuhyun was the first guest at Yesung’s radio show (only two days after).

Kyuhyun shifted in his seat again. He has been reading the manuscript given to him for the nth time. He hopes he will not mess up as the first guest in Yesung new radio show. He doesn't want to disappoint Yesung and the others and he absolutely didn't like the idea of making a fool out of himself. He sighed.

"Hey!" Yesung patted his back as he sat at the chair beside Kyuhyun, "Are you nervous Kyuhyun?"

"N-No..." Kyuhyun stuttered. He wanted to bang his head on the table for stuttering.

"Really?" Yesung giggled.

"A little, I guess but not as bad as you were on your first day," Kyuhyun slightly grinned as he teased.

"Yah! How dare you brought up that topic again," Yesung pouted, "At least I'm a lot more confident now."

"Yeah, confident my face," Yesung was able to hit Kyuhyun's arm, "Aww! I'll tell the PD you're abusing the honorable guest!"

Yesung laughed, "Honorable guest?"

"Yeah laugh like that while I feel nervousness..."

"So you're really nervous."

Kyuhyun wanted to bang his head on the table again, why didn't he let that slip out of his tongue? That slip of the tongue only proved that he was really nervous.

"Do not be," Yesung assured as he rubbed Kyuhyun's back with his hand. He smiled, "Just think that we are in the dorm discussing everything under the sun. You were never nervous nor awkward when you are talking with me, right?"

Kyuhyun stared at Yesung's eyes. He smiled and nodded.

7\. According to Heechul, singing right after Hangeng in many songs is the proof they are a “perfect combo”. Kyuhyun and Yesung sing right after each other in 90% of the SJ songs.

"Duh! It's fate!"

"Fate?"

"Geng and I don't have as much singing parts like you Yesung. So having our parts next each other's our fate and destiny. Why are you even asking about that?" Heechul eyed Yesung.

"I was just wondering why my parts and Kyuhyun parts are always next each other in almost every song..."

"Well for your case, you two are main vocalists so you got many singing parts and you practically sing the whole song. It will not be surprising if your parts are next each other," Heechul explained as he lifted Heebum and gave the cat to Yesung.

"Ah... That's the reason" Yesung sounded a little disappointed from Heechul's explanation. He cradled Heebum.

Sensing the disappointment, Heechul decided to be a kind person, "But come to think of it... In Sorry Sorry and Bonamana, MinWook and KyuSung's parts are glued with each other."

"Eh? MinWook? KyuSung?" Yesung asked.

Heechul just rolled his eyes before getting Heebum back, "Nothing. The simplest and most obvious explanation I can give you besides the first one is that your voices really complement each other, as if the gates to KyuSung paradise open whenever you harmonize together. Is that enough?"

"I guess? Thank you Hyung."

8\. Yesung says that when he is tired, Kyuhyun is the first one to be by his side.

Yesung almost moaned in delight when his sore body was finally settled in one of the sits in the van. Super Junior managed to finish another day of schedules and finally they will be resting their physically and mentally tired bodies. Putting on his earphones to listen to songs that can somewhat ease his tiredness away, he closed his eyes not caring about anything anymore. He went to the van as fast as possible, leaving the other members behind. His moment of solitude was disturbed when suddenly one of the earpiece was removed and whining was heard.

"Yesung Hyung, I wanna take the window seat," Kyuhyun tugged Yesung's arm.

Yesung forced to open his eyes, "Great Kyu, you really got the perfect timing to be by my side whenever I feel tired."

"I do?" Kyuhyun innocently asked as he continued tagging his Hyung's arm as they waited for the other members, "Let me have your seat."

Yesung groaned as he let Kyuhyun move his sore body aside so the younger can have the window seat, "You wouldn't give me any chance to rest huh?"

"Who told you that?" Kyuhyun comfortably settled in his newly occupied position.

"Your actions do," Yesung closed his eyes again and started to rest again.

"They don't," Kyuhyun softly said as he got Yesung's head and rested it in his shoulder.

9\. The day after the accident, Yesung recorded a message and was crying while talking about Kyuhyun. He promised he won’t get mad if Kyuhyun teases him in the future. And he kept his promise.

Yesung: And our maknae Kyuhyun. Even though you might not be able to hear my voice right now, I think you'll laugh when you hear this broadcast later. You were often a guest in Miracle For You. You would make fun of me if I make any mistakes and although you were a dongsaeng, you would tease me but you're our team maknae that I can't dislike. Hyung is praying for you to be healthy right now. When you come on air with the other Super Junior members, I won't get mad even if you tease and fool around. Let's be strong. Okay?  
From Yesung

Kyuhyun suddenly opened the door of Yesung's room, surprising the occupant of the room, and stated, "Yesung Hyung you really got a big head."

"Yes I have Kyuhyun," Yesung smiled.

"And really small hands," Kyuhyun continued.

"Yep, I do," Yesung even showed his hand to the younger.

"You are really weird and peculiar."

"I got that a lot. Especially from you," Yesung's lips twitched but he maintained his smile.

"You like touching philtrums every time."

"I love touching philtrums but not every time. It's just for fun," Yesung defended.

"You like skinship too much."

"Yeah I do."

"You look like a girl sometimes."

"But I-I..." Yesung sighed. "Why are you doing this Kyu?"

"Just testing something. Bye Hyung," Kyuhyun closed the door but opened it again. He peeked through the door, smiling, "And thank you very much for everything."

Kyuhyun ran back to his room, smile still plastered on his face as he downloaded and kept Yesung's accident message.

10\. Yesung was the only one who gave Kyuhyun a gift (a necklace) when he came back after being hospitalized.

"Hyung what's this?" Kyuhyun looked at the small box.

"A gift for you," Yesung replied.

"What is it?"

"You can look for yourself," Yesung suggested.

“What if it's a bomb? Or something will pop-out? Is this a prank?" Kyuhyun joked while he guessed what's inside the small box.

"Kyu... You know I can't do something that might harm you especially you just got out of the hospital” Yesung's eyes were brimming with concern that Kyuhyun felt guilt in joking.

He nodded, "S-So what's really inside? Any clue will do."

"Something I have that you also wanted," Yesung smiled.

"But Hyung! I don't want a turtle from you!" Kyuhyun joked. This time he was successful in making Yesung laugh. He grinned.

"Silly, just open it," Yesung instructed.

Kyuhyun obeyed. He opened the box containing a headphone necklace almost similar to Yesung. Thought it's wider and the chain was longer. He felt happiness surging throughout his body. Not because he received a gift that he wants but the fact that Yesung gave it to him, "Yesung thank you."

"I hope you like it," Yesung said as he gave Kyuhyun a brief hug.

"I love it! Though, I'll not wear it since it's very precious."

"Silly, it was meant to be worn," Yesung laughed and pinched Kyuhyun's cheeks.

"I guess I'll wear it on special occasions then. Thank you very much Hyung! I know you love me very much!"

"I do."

11\. Their families are close, and Kyuhyun likes to go to Handel & Gretel just to say hello to Yesung’s mother and brother.

"You went to the cafe again?" Yesung amusedly asked.

"Yeah, I greeted Auntie and Jongjin. Is there a problem?" Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes.

"Yup. You didn't buy anything. You're very stingy," Yesung joked.

"What?! Excuse me but because of my presence the number of customers rose threefold!" Kyuhyun defended, "And I was in a hurry! I just greeted Auntie and relayed a message from Umma."

"Yeah, yeah. Though, you're still stingy."

"You're the stingy one. You should have treated me for free!"

Yesung poked his tongue out, "By the way what did Auntie want to say to Umma?"

"She said they would go together to watch our concert together with your Dad and my Appa and then eat together."

"Wow, our parents are close to each other."

"Yeah they are. Uncle looked so cute and proud of me when he was holding my lightstick during our concert."

"You're so greedy in getting my parents love aren't you?"

"I'm greedy for everyone's love!"

12\. Kyuhyun went to the last perf of Spamalot, and Yesung went to the last perf of The Three Musketeers.

"Yesung Hyung! You really did came!" Kyuhyun almost shouted as he hugged and welcomed Yesung. They were in the dressing room and the other people watched them amusedly, cooing at their cuteness.

"Well you watched my musical right? So I came here to watch," Yesung replied as Kyuhyun crushed him in his grip.

“Wow, I feel so loved,” Kyuhyun lazily grinned.

“Silly you’re not the only one I wanted to meet here,” Yesung looked around and immediately saw Porthos(sorry I really don’t know the name of that person). He pushed Kyuhyun away and greeted the other actor.

“Pshh...” Kyuhyun pouted as he followed Yesung.

“Would you mind if we take a picture together?” Yesung asked, which the other actor happily agreed, “Hey Kyuhyun! Take a picture of us!” Yesung said as he gave the maknae a camera.

Kyuhyun fumed, instead of getting the camera he posed with the two and called their manager to take a picture of them.

Yesung frowned at Kyuhyun but he still put an arm around his waist as their photo was taken. He thanked the actor and bowed before looking at Kyuhyun who was whistling as if nothing happened.

“What did you did?”

“What I heard you say is ‘Take a picture WITH us!’” Kyuhyun grinned.

Yesung laughed at Kyuhyun’s behaviour. He almost pinched the other’s cheeks but good thing he remembered Kyuhyun was wearing a heavy make-up, “Do your best Kyuhyun! Fighting!” he cheered before giving Kyuhyun a final pat at the back before going back where his brother and friend were waiting for him.

“I’ll do...” Kyuhyun smiled.

13\. Kyuhyun was stressful in Immortal Song because of Yesung: he wanted him to win.

Kyuhyun (Immortal Song) : "Before I went to the recording, Yesung hyung told me 'Kyuhyun, you should win the first prize'. So I feel stressful. He talked about his winning last time for about one month!"

"Going to immortal song recording?" Yesung asked.

Kyuhyun nodded and got his back pack.

"You still haven't won Kyuhyun?"

"I thought Hyung was watching my every performance," Kyuhyun bitterly said, "I still haven't won. I just joined right?"

"I was watching! I just want you to win since I won at-"

"Yeah you won first place," Kyuhyun interrupted what Yesung was saying, "Hyung you have been repeating that for a month. It doesn't make things easier."

Yesung nodded, "But I really want you to win too! I know that you can win. I believe in your skills Kyuhyun."

"Thank you Hyung, I'll do my best," Kyuhyun smiled and hugged Yesung. "But still you make things a lot more stressful," Kyuhyun sarcastically sighed before laughing.

14\. Kyuhyun helped Yesung to stop biting his nails.

Leeteuk: Yesung you bite your finger nails, right ?  
Yesung: Nope, I got rid of the habit.  
Leeteuk: How long did you take to get rid of it ?  
Yesung: I decided to change the bad habit of biting my finger nails, last winter.  
Leeteuk: When your finger is near your mouth, Kyuhyun will very quickly hold on to your hands.  
Yesung: Yeah, he will run from somewhere far to hold on to me.  
Leeteuk: "Caught you again !" Then he run to you and hold on to you.  
Yesung: Thank you, Kyuhyun-ssi, for helping me occasionally like that...

Yesung bit his fingernails as he listened to this week’s schedules. At times like this, he wished he got a bigger hand. Why? Because if you go got a bigger hand you'll have bigger fingernails right?

The discussion continued and Yesung continued his nail-biting habit. Kyuhyun suddenly stood up and went to his direction. He held Yesung's hand away from the other's mouth. Yesung looked up with a surprised expression, "Um... Kyu?"

"Hyung you should stop that habit. It's not good for your hygiene," Kyuhyun seriously stated. Everybody else stopped talking and watched the two of them with amusement.

Yesung shyly nodded and Kyuhyun came back to his seat. They started their discussion again.

'Why would Kyu notice my nail-biting habit?' Yesung raked through his mind for an answer. Unconsciously, he started biting his nails again while his mind wondered.

Kyuhyun swiftly stood up and ran again, "Caught you," he said before holding the older's hand.

The maknae surprised Yesung again. Before Yesung can say something, Kyuhyun already let go and excused himself to go to the restroom.

The other members eyed the still shocked Yesung.

Before Yesung can process anything he was biting his fingernails again.

"Caught you again!" Out of nowhere, Kyuhyun held his hand.

"Where did you come from?!" Yesung asked.

Kyuhyun just grinned.

"I suggest that Kyuhyun stay beside Yesung and hold his hand captive to prevent him from biting it and you two can't further interrupt the discussion," Leeteuk suggested as the other members agreed and laughed.

15\. Your Eyes is the only duet from the 5 SJ albums.

"So we will have a duet while Ryeowook will have a solo..." Yesung looked at Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, everything seemed to be already arranged. They even said we'll have the recording as soon as possible," Kyuhyun plopped down beside Yesung in the couch, "I envy Ryeowook... Maybe in the next albums we will have our own solos."

"Well Wookie is the one who wrote that song so it will be fair if he will be the one singing that."

"I guess," Kyuhyun looked at the paper given to them earlier. The title of the song was Your Eyes, it's a very emotional and soulful song. Yesung can definitely sing it without a problem but he wondered if he can do it. He always received comments about him singing without any emotions. The thing is, Kyuhyun was never good with his own emotions.

"Come to think of it this will be the first time there will be a duet in our album. I guess they really put a lot of trust on us," Yesung said as he also looked at the paper.

"Yeah Hyung. Thank you for adding more pressure."

"Eh? I was really looking forward having a duet with you since our voices harmonizes perfectly. I think we can finish recording this earlier since you are my partner in this."

"I guess we can balance it out with my stable voice and your emotional one," Kyuhyun smiled after sighing.

"Of course we can! We are two of the lead vocalists of Super Junior! How about we practice?"

16\. Kyuhyun was the only one who sang It Has To Be You (Yesung’s solo) on stage. They even did a duet with this song in a radio show.

"Why did you imitate me earlier?"

Kyuhyun casually shrugged his shoulders, "Gee Hyung. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You imitated me again!" Yesung almost shouted in frustration.

"I did?"

"Yes you did. When we were singing 'It has to be You'. Do you think I didn't saw what you did in there?"

"Of course you wouldn't Yesung Hyung! I was behind you and you were singing too passionately."

"So you did."

"Oops..." Kyuhyun grinned at Yesung, "My tongue slipped."

"Don't smile like that to me. I hate you very much," Yesung turned away from the other and crossed his arms in his chest.

"Really, Hyung? I thought you felt the opposite," Kyuhyun surprisingly hugged Yesung for a moment, "I must have teased you again but I got to admit that you're really good earlier when we sang together!"

"I need to be good. I sang that OST. While you..."

"..."

"You..."

"I what?"

"Nothing. Never mind that," Yesung walked away as fast as he can to escape Kyuhyun but the younger immediately caught him. Why was he so fast and strong even if he got a fragile body?

"Don't be a cliff-hanger now Hyung... Just tell me what you thought of."

"I-I think you really did a great job even though you rarely sing 'It has to be you'. I even thought you were much better than me."

'What rarely?! I practically sing with you every time I play that OST! And you wouldn't want to know how often I play it,' Kyuhyun thought before going back to teasing, "Thank you very much Hyung! They should have given that OST!"

"Stop fooling around!" Yesung playfully hit Kyuhyun in the arms.

"*Kyuhyun sing's it has to be you with exaggerated movements*" Kyuhyun sang as he tried imitating Yesung's voice and actions.

"You look silly," Yesung commented.

"Wha-?! I was imitating you! That must mean you look silly!" Kyuhyun teased with an exaggerated expression.

"Hey! That didn't sound and looked like me!" Yesung defended his honor.

"Whatever," Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before imitating Yesung again with sarcasm.

This time, Yesung just laughed and watched Kyuhyun's craziness. The maknae really loved teasing him ever since they met each other. Some things in life don’t change, he thought before playfully kicking Kyuhyun this time.

17\. When a MC asked Kyuhyun why he was naughty toward Yesung, he replied that’s because they are so close.

Scene: SJ sang "Marry You" after Seeya sang, "Aren't we get married". The host said that the music of the two groups has a close rapport.  
Yesung: Actually, it's really because Seeya had sung "Let's get married" that I strongly suggest us to sing "Marry You"  
Pak Jung A: It seems that Yesung really love the song "Let's get married".  
Kyuhyun: You didn't know that Seeya would show up in the studio, didn't you?  
Yesung: well, I didn't, but I feel happier when I saw them here.  
Pak Jung A: From a while ago, no matter what Yesung had said, Kyuhyun will always pull him down. Are you two opponents?  
Kyuhyun: No, we are not. It's just because that we are so close.

"I feel like being close with you is like using a double-edged sword," Yesung mumbled while they sat side by side at the van, "You always contradict what I say!"

Kyuhyun laughed in return, "I really can't help it Hyung. Come to think of it you were the reason why am like this when it comes to you."

"Eh? Me? Why?"

"You love spoiling me so I can't stop myself from teasing you."

"Doesn't the other members spoil you too?"

"They do, but not as much as you do. That's why I'm always naughty when it comes to you. I don't have to hold back since we are close to each other."

"Is it a fortune being close with you then?"

"Of course! Having me is a blessing," Kyuhyun boasted.

"You're really full of yourself aren't you?"

"And you calling me cute really helps in boasting my ego."

"So in the end it's all my fault," Yesung sighed before smiling.

18\. Yesung and Kyuhyun probably hold the record of the longest hug among SJ members: they hugged for 23 sec during a perf, The Night Chicago Died.

Yesung watched as Kyuhyun came nearer. He doesn't know if he could hug the maknae after Kyuhyun told him about the excessive skinship Yesung always does. He wasn't sure if Kyuhyun was just kidding or telling the truth so he just decided to not hug the other. He just stood there and sang his lines, wishing that Ryeowook will appear as soon as possible.

Kyuhyun finally turned around to see Yesung. They didn't do the usual act where the two of them would unknowingly bump each other and then hug. He wondered what's wrong with the older but after remembering what he told Yesung the other day he finally figured it out.

Smiling he went to Yesung and hugged him. He was aware of how stiff Yesung was, so he really took it seriously. He tightened his hug on him, 'I was just kidding when I said I hate skinship with you Hyung.'

Yesung stood there and processed everything, 'I thought you really dislike skinship with me.'

'Excessive skinship,' Kyuhyun only tightened his hug when Ryeowook finally came out, almost stumbling the two of them.

Yesung hugged back to balance the two of them. He smiled as Kyuhyun started swaying their bodies, not letting go of him even if they were supposed to part and make their way to the horses.

Those 23 seconds felt like an eternity for him.

19\. Yesung always says that Kyuhyun is CUTE.

Yesung: Because he is younger than me, his naughtiness will be still cute.  
Kyuhyun: I'm so cute, the youngest...

“Isn’t the word cute only applicable to animals?” Ryeowook asked.

“Yeah. It was supposed to be used for some children and young animals,” Sungmin answered. “But I still feel grateful when people call me cute! I feel so young!”

“Hey! Not only you! They call me cute too!” Ryeowook defended.

“They also call MinWook cute,” Kyuhyun added as he entered the room, “Where’s Yesung Hyung?”

“Aw... I knew you were a MinWook shipper!” Ryeowook squealed. He tugged on Sungmin’s arm, “We should really have a official couple fanclub!”

“We first need to announce our relationship as something official,” Sungmin giggled as he hugged Ryeowook.

“Ok. Ew. You two are causing are an eye-sore. Please stop doing that,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, “So where is Yesung Hyung.”

“Aw. Kyuhyun is so cute!” Ryeowook said as he and Sungmin hugged the younger in between them.

“Shut up. Don’t call me cute,” Kyuhyun pushed the two away from him.

“How come you allow Yesung Hyung to call you cute?” Sungmin asked.

Kyuhyun visibly blushed, “Mind your own business.”

“Seriously, Yesung Hyung always calls you cute but you don’t get annoyed or angry.”

“He’s a special case since he is a very nice and kind Hyung compared to the two of you.”

“HEY!”

“I’m not kidding! When I fool around and tease either the two of you I’m always kicked or smacked by Sungmin Hyung! In addition,  
Sungmin knew martial arts! Ryeowook is harmless but you are always there to revenge for him.”

“Well you’re too naughty and mischievous! You deserve it!” Sungmin defended.

“Yeah, that’s why I prefer Yesung Hyung out of all of you. So where is Hyung?” Kyuhyun asked again.

“At his room,” Ryeowook smiled and answered while Sungmin poked his tongue out.

Kyuhyun hurriedly made his way to his Hyung’s room. For someone like Kyuhyun, he would prefer other people taking him seriously and looking at him as a matured young man but there were some people exempted to that. One of them was Yesung, he will never get angry or sad when he hear Yesung call him cute for whatever the older saw about him. He can stay Yesung’s cute Kyuhyun forever.

20\. Once, Kyuhyun wrote a birthday song for Yesung, and the lyrics are actually very touching.

Today, a rainy day  
Is the day when Yesung’s Muzit broadcasts for the first time  
All day long, I think of Yesung  
My heart beats happily  
Congratulate you, Yesung~

“You really wrote it?” Yesung asked again for the nth time.

Kyuhyun looked offended, “I did! Though Ryeowook really did supervise me, right?”

Ryeowook nodded before returning to talking with Sungmin over the phone.

“I wasn’t expecting that but I’m really proud and happy,” Yesung smiled.

“You should be,” Kyuhyun huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Did you mean what you wrote in the lyrics?”

“That we congratulate you even if you threw the two of us aside?”

Yesung laughed, “Not that one. The All day long, I think of Yesung My heart beats happily,” he sang.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kyuhyun turned around when he felt shyness taking over his feelings again.

“Oh, Kyu is like a shy girl,” Yesung said before placing a light kiss on Kyuhyun’s cheeks, “I’m really thankful.”

The end!


End file.
